Tiddlywinks
by washismycopilot
Summary: Ruby and Yang find themselves kicked out of their room by their now dating partners, so they pass the time playing playing tiddlywinks in the corridor. Soon, they are joined by more of their friends. One-shot, rated T for implications.


*Flick*

'Better luck next time Rubes.'

*Flick*

'Hey, you missed too, Yang!'

*Flick*

'So...When do you reckon we can go back into our room?' Ruby asked. She and Yang had been asked (told) to give Weiss and Blake some privacy, because they wanted to spend some time together. Ruby didn't understand why they needed privacy until Yang had explained.

So now Ruby and Yang were sat in the corridor outside their room, playing tiddlywinks to pass the time.

*Flick*

'Probably not for a while. They've only been in there two minutes.' Yang muttered

'Oh. So how long does this usually take?' Ruby's curiosity got the better of her.

*Flick*

'I'm not answering that.'

*Flick*

'Why not?'

*Flick*

'Because...' Yang paused, looking for an answer she could actually use. Ruby was old enough to know what was going on behind the door, but there were some things Yang just didn't want to tell her sister about in detail. This was three of them.

Yang's careful consideration of how to answer that question was interrupted; a voice could be heard from through the door. It was Weiss. 'Ooh. Do that again Blake.' She seemed rather out of breath. 'That was amazing.'

Make that four. Probably four, anyway.

*Flick*

'Because...what?' Ruby insisted.

'Because the answer is somewhere between two minutes and two hours, and anything more than that depends on things I don't know.'

'Oh.'

*Flick*

*Flick*

*Flick*

'Good shot.'

*Flick*

'Thanks.'

*Flick*

'So...' Ruby began.

'Yep?'

'Is there actually a point to this game?'

'Probably not.'

*Flick*

*Flick*

'So...how do you think they're doing in there?'

Yang froze again. _Please, please Ruby, stop asking my these questions. I really don't want to explain this right now._ Ignoring her protests, Yang forced herself to give some kind of answer.

*Flick*

'I'm sure they're fine.'

*Flick*

'Yeah.' Ruby answered. 'I got that part.'

'And that's all you're getting.'

*Flick*

'Yang!' Ruby complained. Yang ignored her.

*Flick*

*Flick*

*Flick*

*Flick*

*Flick*

*Flick*

'This couldn't get much more awkward, could it?' Yang finally asked.

Fate loves to be tempted.

The door to team JNPR's room opened rather suddenly behind them, and a blushing Pyrrha and Ren quickly exited the door, which was pushed shut behind them rather loudly. The lock could be heard turning from inside the room.

*Flick*

*Click*

*Flick*

The two pairs stared at each other for a few moments. Deciding on camaraderie, Yang patted the ground beside her. Pyrrha took the invitation to sit, and Ren placed himself between Ruby and Pyrrha, completing their circle.

'Yours too?' He asked.

'Yep.' Yang replied, sighing. Then she realized what he'd said. 'Wait. Too? You mean...'

Ruby worked it out just then. 'You mean...Jaune and Nora...'

Pyrrha sighed. 'Yep.'

'So...' Yang began. 'Want to join the game?' She asked.

'Sure.' Pyrrha and Ren agreed.

*Flick*

*Flick*

*Flick*

*Flick*

'This is weird.' Ruby observed.

'Yep'

'Extremely'

'Definitely'

*Flick*

And then another voice came through the walls. It sounded...

'NORA, where did you get that rope from? WHY DO YOU HAVE ROPE?'

Nope.

'Nope' The four said in unison. That was just too weird to think about. There was a reason Ruby hadn't asked Nora why she had rope when she needed to assemble her bunk.

*Flick*

*Flick*

'Nice shot Ren.'

He nodded in response.

*Flick*

'So...why tiddlywinks?' Pyrrha asked

'It was the only thing we could grab quickly.' Ruby replied.

*Flick*

'They really wanted us out of there fast.'

'Oh.' Pyrrha considered for a moment. 'Okay.'

*Flick*

'So...how long have we been doing this, anyway?' Ruby asked.

'Six minutes.'

*Flick*

'Feels like longer.'

*Flick*

'Nope'

*Flick*

'Hang on.' Yang said. 'When did Nora and Jaune get together anyway?'

Ren looked at his watch.

'Forty three minutes ago.'

*Flick*

*Flick*

'Isn't that a bit...soon?' Ruby asked. 'For kicking you out of your room, I mean.'

'Nora doesn't believe in wasting time.'

*Flick*

'Huh. And Jaune is okay with that?' She asked.

The stares from everyone present answered better than any words.

'Oh. Right.'

*Flick*

'Hang on, weren't you and Nora a couple?'

'No. Just good friends.'

'Oh.'

*Flick*

*Flick*

*Flick*

Yang spoke up again. This one may not have been wise. 'Didn't Pyrrha have a huge crush on Jaune?'

Pyrrha's face, which had barely returned to it's usual color, went red again. It matched her hair surprisingly well.

'No, no, nothing like that.'

Yang gave her a glance. 'So yes then. Sorry.'

*Flick*

'That's okay. At least he's happy.'

'NO! NORA, PUT MAGNHILD DOWN RIGHT NOW. WE ARE NOT DOING THAT.'

Everyone froze for a moment, looking around too see if the others had heard that too. Except Ren. He just sighed.

'...You were saying?'

'Never mind.'

*Flick*

*Flick*

*Flick*

Ruby suddenly realized that they hadn't heard from Weiss and Blake in a while. So, naturally, she brought it up.

'At least Weiss and Blake are being quiet.' Again, fate was tempted.

Again, fate obliged.

This was, of course, interrupted by a loud moan from team RWBY's dorm. Everyone looked at the door for a moment, shook their heads, then returned to the game.

*Flick*

*Flick*

*Flick*

'Good shot.'

*Flick*

'Is anyone keeping score?' Pyrrha asked.

'Nope.'

'Not me.'

'No.'

*Flick*

'Okay.'

*Flick*

*Flick*

'So...' Yang began. 'We'll probably be here for a while.'

'Seems so.' Pyrrha replied.

'We should probably grab some snacks'

'I'll go get something.' Ruby volunteered immediately. As she zipped off, she called 'Be back in three minutes.'

As soon as she was gone, the other three shared a glance. They looked around. The corridor was empty, and nobody but them ever came this way unless they were visiting.

They glanced at each other again. Nobody said anything.

Yang got up and put an ear against the door to her room. Ren and Pyrrha exchanged another glance, shrugged, then returned to the game.

*Flick*

*Flick*

*Flick*

*Flick*

After a few moments, Yang returned to the game. Seconds late, Ruby returned, arms laden with snacks. Well, arms laden with cookies, interspersed with other snacks.

The four reformed their circle as snacks were distributed. They glanced at each other, sizing up their opponents. Eyes narrowed. Suppressed grins twitched. Ruby took a bite out of a cookie.

*Flick*

* * *

AN: So...this is my first fanfic. If you enjoyed it, great. If not, sorry. Either way, please let me know what you think. I plan to write more eventually, but I want to improve my writing while I do, so any constructive criticisms would be appreciated.


End file.
